


Lo cierto es... Yo no soy Ironman

by NaniMe



Series: IronCap-Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Identidad secreta, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: “—Lo cierto es... —Tony apretó las tarjetas entre sus manos y volvió a mirar a los reporteros con el rostro público al que estaba acostumbrado—. Yo no soy Ironman. No podría serlo. No es que convenientemente haya aparecido. Yo construí el traje para escapar de lo que todos saben que me sucedió, pero una vez aquí, no sería yo quien lo siguiera usando. Contraté a un guardaespaldas para que lo usara. Es lógico. Por cuestiones de protección, acordamos que su identidad sería conservada en secreto. Esto es lo que es. Yo estaba fuera en un yate, es algo que a veces hacemos nosotros los ricos que tenemos yates.”MCU, pero con Tony manteniendo su identidad secreta.





	Lo cierto es... Yo no soy Ironman

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ubicada en el MCU, con la diferencia de que Tony nunca revela su identidad como Ironman sino que la mantiene oculta bajo la coartada de que es su guardaespaldas. 
> 
> En realidad, de las pelis solo tomo un poco de Ironman 1, los Vengadores y Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno. Un pequeño momento de Ultrón. Honestamente no sigue con Civil War y todas esas tragedias. Quería algo tranquilo. 
> 
> Hay varios cambios: IM3 nunca pasa, no habrá Pepperony, Brutasha ni Clint estará casado. Y así varias cosillas.  
> Espero que les agrade :D

—¿En serio quiere que creamos que fue un guardaespaldas especial —dijo la reportera rubia que estaba en la fila del frente con recelo—, que convenientemente apareció a pesar de que usted siempre ha-? 

—Ya sé que es algo confuso —la interrumpió Tony de inmediato—, pero una cosa es cuestionar la versión oficial y acusar que soy una clase de superhéroe- 

—Jamás le dije superhéroe. 

—¿Ah no? 

—Mm mm —negó ella. 

—Pues gracias porque sería algo exagerado y ah- fantástico —murmuró la última parte ante la idea. Pero Tony se conocía mejor que nadie. Mejor que las noticias extravagantes que siempre sacaban de él, mejor que todos los reporteros que estaban sentados frente a él como aves carroñeras esperando que hiciera una sola cosa mal. Lo sabía—. No tengo el tipo de héroe con esta larga lista de defectos de carácter y con los errores que he cometido en público. 

—Solo tienes que seguir el guion —se acercó Rhodey a decirle en voz baja al oído. 

Tony asintió y miró las notas que tenía frente a él. 

—Lo cierto es... — Él era Ironman. Eso era lo cierto. Pero... él no era un superhéroe. Podía saberlo en ese momento en que ni siquiera lo insinuaban. A lo mucho, terminaría siendo llamado un arma. El arma Ironman. Como siempre. Porque ese era el legado que se había construido. Y no podía permitirlo, por fin había encontrado algo con lo que tal vez enmendaría un poco de lo que era. Pero nadie lo creería si era Tony Stark quien lo hacía. 

Él no podía ser Ironman. 

Apretó las tarjetas entre sus manos y volvió a mirar a los reporteros con el rostro público al que estaba acostumbrado. 

—Yo no soy Ironman. No podría serlo. No es que convenientemente haya aparecido. Yo construí el traje para escapar de lo que todos saben que me sucedió, pero una vez aquí, no sería yo quien lo siguiera usando. Contraté a un guardaespaldas para que lo usara. Es lógico. Por cuestiones de protección, acordamos que su identidad sería conservada en secreto. Esto es lo que es. Yo estaba fuera en un yate, es algo que a veces hacemos nosotros los ricos que tenemos yates. 

Las notas terminaron poniéndolo como el millonario egocentrista y presumido de siempre. Ironman fue presentado al público oficialmente una semana después. Un traje vacío controlado por J.A.R.V.I.S. mientras Tony sonreía y saludaba. 

Aunque al principio no lo terminaban de creer, fue aceptado por todos. 

Ironman y Tony Stark eran dos personas diferentes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper estaba en la torre Stark con él esa noche únicamente porque era el momento ideal para evaluar el encendido de las luces. Se apreciaría mejor que de día. Pero nada más. 

Aunque en un principio sentía que algo se podía dar entre Pepper y él, una vez que había comenzado con su identidad secreta como Ironman, todo se había vuelto más complicado. Ella no soportaba esa presión y él no sería quien la arrastrara a eso con él. Así que tomaron algo de distancia. Actualmente ella estaba comprometida con Happy, quien se había vuelto el guardaespaldas de ella ahora que Tony tenía a Ironman. 

Y no es que dejaran de ser grandes amigos y de las personas de más confianza en su vida. Ella sigue siendo la heredera de Industrias Stark en su testamento. La puso allí hace unos meses que estuvo a punto de morir por envenenamiento de su propio reactor cuando no se atrevió a pasarle la compañía en persona sin explicarle por qué. 

Aunque al final eso no pasó. Natalie, Natasha Romanoff, que se había infiltrado a su círculo de confianza y había descubierto su identidad secreta y sentencia de muerte, junto con Nick Fury y su grupito de super amigos, eran quienes lo había ayudado a encontrar la respuesta. 

Con ellos dos, ya eran un total de 5 personas los que sabían de su identidad. Natasha, Fury, Pepper, Rhodey y Coulson. Y fue justamente mientras trataba de convencer a Pepper de celebrar y ella insistía que debía irse porque quería pasar a despedirse de Happy para tomar su vuelo a DC, que Coulson entró y lo llamó para que fuera a apoyar a ese grupo de Vengadores que habían creado y al cual había accedido a ser consultor. Después de que Ironman fuera aceptado y Tony Stark no, justo lo que él siempre decía. 

Solo requerían a Tony Stark para que apoyara en la búsqueda del Teseracto junto con Bruce Banner, pero claramente esperaban que este viajara custodiado por su guardaespaldas. Por si acaso. 

 

* * *

 

 

Aunque Tony ya había escuchado sobre la resurrección de Steve Rogers y había leído todos los detalles en el reporte la noche anterior, la primera vez que lo vio fue en Alemania. Después de que llegara como apoyo para detener al dios loco de los cuernos. 

—Capitán —fue el saludo que ofreció Tony. 

—Ironman —contestó este. 

Y ambos escoltaron a Loki al avión. 

Dentro de este, Tony aprovechó el que el casco cubría su rostro para observarlo con atención. Era extraño tenerlo allí, a un lado, tan cerca, tan real, tan vivo. Su padre había estado obsesionado con él desde siempre haciéndolo de cierta manera parte de su vida desde que tiene memoria, por eso era algo impactante para él. 

Steve estaba mencionando algo sobre que no le daba confianza que Loki se hubiera dejado capturar tan fácilmente, y Tony solo pudo salir un comentario sobre su cuerpo y los pilates, porque no importaba cuál fuera la personalidad que descubriría que tendría este tal Capitán América, no era ciego. Podía ver y disfrutar de ese cuerpo perfectamente. 

Steve lo miró sin comprender, hubo unos truenos en el cielo, y de repente Thor estaba secuestrando a su prisionero. 

Ironman fue tras ellos de inmediato y comenzó una pelea con Thor que fue detenida por el Capitán. En el viaje hasta el helicarrier volvió a mencionar lo sospechoso que era que Loki no hubiera intentado escapar en todo ese tiempo, pero Ironman estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la desconfianza que él mismo tenía hacia S.H.I.E.L.D. y todo lo que podrían estarle ocultando. 

Cuando llegaron, Ironman se separó diciendo que reportaría al Señor Stark y fue a la habitación que se supone era compartida de él y su guardaespaldas, donde obviamente sólo había una persona y una armadura vacía que era controlada por J.A.R.V.I.S. en casos de emergencias. 

Regresó como Tony Stark. Fue recibido por segunda vez, pero como si fuera la primera para ellos. Un comentario rápido a Thor sobre el daño que le había hecho a Ironman y que ese era el porqué se había quedado descansando mientras su armadura se recuperaba, una inclinación de cabeza con Natasha quien sí sabía quién era realmente. Un apretón de manos con Bruce Banner y un —Señor Rogers—de su parte, contestado por un —Señor Stark—del otro. 

Un pequeño hackeo al helicarrier mientras los distraía apuntando a un agente que jugaba galaga. Y se retiró a buscar el teseracto junto con el doctor Banner. 

Él trataba de decirle a Bruce que no debería reprimir a Hulk tanto mientras el doctor tímidamente retrocedía y le pedía que dejara de insistir. 

No era tan fácil. No podía generar ese lazo de empatía. A sus ojos, como al resto del público, Tony Stark no sabía lo que era tener un defecto de esa naturaleza. Solo era un millonario, playboy que lo que deseara lo obtendría. No sabía lo que le había sucedido, es decir, todos sabían que había sido secuestrado dos meses, pero no conocían los detalles, no sabía que su vida dependía de un pedazo de metal incrustado en su pecho. No sabía que cada día lo pasaba tratando de redimirse como Ironman. 

Nadie debía saberlo. Ironman perdería credibilidad como héroe si era relacionado con alguien que había hecho tanto mal al mundo como Tony Stark. 

Cuando Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, fue a verlos, Tony se dio cuenta de inmediato que no le agradaba. No lo trataba con desdén, pero su mirada era más fría, sus respuestas más cortantes, parecía constantemente enojado. Tony, relajado como era, parecía ser una piedra en su zapato de solo existir. No era la primera vez que era tratado así, pero por todas las historias que Howard y la historia en general habían contado sobre él, se esperaba algo más agradable. 

Steve Rogers se fue enojado, y volvió enojado en medio de un regaño de Nick Fury por haberse infiltrado en su sistema, colocando en la mesa unas armas que S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba preparando. Fue una discusión llena de desconfianza a la que se unieron Thor y Natasha. El mal humor de todos seguía creciendo. 

—No trates de actuar como si fueras una buena persona —le dijo Steve a Tony directamente—, tal vez ya no hagas el mismo daño que antes, pero no has cambiado. Solo porque das tu dinero a una causa que no es mala, no hace de ti ninguna clase de héroe. 

—¿Un héroe? ¿Igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio, Rogers, lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella. 

Steve lo miró tan fijamente que Tony tenía la sensación de que, de haber podido, lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento. Si hubiera sabido que él era Ironman, quizá lo hubiera mandado a ponerse su armadura solo para pelear. 

Thor se burló de ellos y todos se concentraron en Bruce que, de los presentes, era el que representaba un mayor riesgo para la integridad y seguridad de todos ahí. 

Cuando la alarma sonó avisando que la ubicación del Teseracto había sido aclarada, Tony suspiró y se talló el rostro con ambas manos. Nunca hubiera sido su mayor deseo terminar en malos términos con el Capitán América, el personaje que más cerca había estado de ser su héroe, pero así es como eran las cosas. Simplemente era uno más de los tantos que lo odiaban, ni siquiera debería sorprenderle. 

Entonces hubo una explosión que lo sacudió a todos y los separó. 

Tony no tenía gran habilidad sin su armadura, no reaccionó con rapidez y fue lanzado hacia atrás estrellándose con la pared que estaba justo a la salida. Apenas se estaba levantando cuando sintió al Capitán a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse. 

—Necesitamos a Ironman y tú debes refugiarte —le dijo. 

—Sí —contestó Tony corriendo en dirección contraria a donde Steve se dirigía. Llegó a su habitación y se colocó la armadura de inmediato para salir otra vez. Enlazó sus comunicaciones con el resto del equipo y junto con el Capitán repararon el motor dañado. 

Cuando el ataque cesó y pudieron reagruparse, supieron que Coulson había sido asesinado. Fue un golpe para todos. 

Tony se alegraba de poder estar oculto dentro de su armadura donde nadie podía ver su reacción. 

—¿Primera vez que pierdes a un soldado? —le preguntó el Capitán con cuidado. Con delicadeza, incluso. Tan diferente de la manera en la que se había dirigido a Tony Stark. Se notaba incluso en su mirada que Ironman podía llegar a ser un compañero para él. 

—No somos soldados –le contestó, y solo porque el Capitán no siguió hablando y Tony no soportaba el silencio, siguió balbuceando, quejándose de Loki hasta que lo comprendió. El bastardo usaría su propia torre. 

 

* * *

 

Cuando Steve vio a Ironman desaparecer en el agujero de gusano junto con la bomba, sintió una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Como si fuera posible. En verdad le aliviaba que la bomba se hubiera ido, que las personas estuvieran a salvo de esa otra amenaza. Pero le preocupaba Ironman. Ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación decente fuera de cómo lo guiaba para arreglar el motor. Sin embargo, era una persona que valía la pena. Podía saberlo. 

Había visto los videos, Ironman se dedicaba a combatir el terrorismo, acabar con las armas que su jefe había creado y estaban atentando contra otras personas. Salvaba gente y se ponía en la línea de fuego por inocentes. Tenía esa sensación de que podía confiar en él. Ahora, peleando a su lado, sabiendo que había sido un compañero admirable, alguien que le cubría las espaldas y en quien podía apoyarse. 

Después de todo, no había mejor manera de conocer a alguien que en campo de batalla. Por eso el que a pesar de estar allí tan cerca, al mismo tiempo lo colocara tan lejos en el espacio, entre ellos y una enorme nave peligrosa y homicida, le preocupaba. No quería perder a ese compañero, y también sabía que esperar demasiado pondría a la ciudad en peligro de nuevo. Y si Ironman era lo que dejaba ver, eso sería lo último que hubiera querido. Por eso le dijo a Romanoff que lo cerrara y se resignó con pesar mientras el agujero de gusano se hacía cada vez más pequeño hasta desaparecer. 

Vislumbró una pequeña figura humana y su alivio pudo volverse total. Ironman había regresado. Claro, eso no duró cuando notaron que no estaba controlándose. Hulk fue quien lo salvó, probablemente porque Ironman fue quien más mostró apoyo hacia él. Y lo lanzó al suelo. Steve se acercó y por una fracción de segundo se detuvo. No podía arrancarle la careta, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero sabía que Ironman mantenía una identidad secreta y que esta era muy importante para él. Tal vez por quien era o por su contrato con Stark, no sabría decirlo, pero eso significaba que, si descubría su rostro, estaría irrumpiendo con su mayor secreto. El problema era que el no hacerlo evitaría que se asegurara de su estado. 

En medio de su pequeño caos mental que no duró más de dos segundos, Hulk rugió atronadoramente junto al rostro de Ironman y este de pronto se movió y provino un sonido como si hubiera inhalado mucho aire, pero ahogado por el casco mismo. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —dijo levantando la cabeza lo más que el traje mismo le permitió y luego recargándose en el suelo otra vez— Qué bueno que no me quitaron el casco. No sé qué hubieran hecho si lo intentaban ¿Besarme? 

Steve sonrió, verdaderamente, por primera vez desde que había despertado en ese lugar. 

Había sido un cambio muy brusco, de pronto descubrir que habían pasado 70 años y que todo lo que conocía se había ido. Que todo era diferente, tantos cambios. No había pasado ni una semana. Era una sensación pesada. Como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de pertenecer a algo otra vez. Pero en ese momento, rodeado de ese equipo junto con el que había encontrado un nuevo objetivo, viendo a Ironman y sabiendo que todos estaban a salvo. Se sentía como si pudiera encontrar un nuevo camino por seguir. 

Después de detener a Loki e ir a comer esa cosa Shwarma. Aunque en realidad Ironman no comió, pues el traje no se lo permitía, cada quien se fue por su lado. 

—Siempre eres bienvenido a la torre Stark –le dijo Ironman extendiendo una mano metálica en su dirección. 

—No sé si tu jefe estará de acuerdo con eso —contestó Steve correspondiendo el gesto, estrechando su mano. No creía haber quedado en buenos términos con Tony Stark, este probablemente lo odiaba. 

—Lo está. No puede decírtelo directamente, el helicarrier lo dejó a salvo y, uhm, no pudo venir a despedirse personalmente, pero, me hizo saber que esta invitación está extendida a todos los vengadores. 

—Gracias –le dijo Steve políticamente—, lo tendré en cuenta. 

Con eso, observó cómo le daba indicaciones a Bruce para que manejara por su cuenta hasta la torre y él se alejó volando. 

De momento, planeaba aceptar la invitación de Romanoff y S.H.I.E.L.D. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Steve regresó a su apartamento estaba agotado. 

Aún seguía empapado y aún tenía la herida de bala que Bucky había puesto en él. Bucky. Bucky estaba vivo, era todo un shock. 

Pasó de largo la puerta de Sharon, la vecina que todo ese tiempo lo había estado espiando. Estaba molesto por eso. Sus intentos de poder avanzar con su vida se detenían si ya no podía mirar a las personas de su alrededor sin sospechar que lo están espiando. Tal vez ahora podría, ya que S.H.I.E.L.D. había caído y todo. 

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y, perfecto, todo estaba destruido ahí adentro. Evidentemente eso había sido hecho con furia. Suspiró pateando algunos restos de lo que fue su buró de entrada y saltó restos de madera, vidrio y libros desperdigados por todo el lugar. Su habitación no estaba mejor, pero al menos su ropa estaba completa. Su botiquín de primeros auxilios estaba regado en el suelo del baño, pero el algodón, las gasas y el agua oxigenada estaban cerrados, así que eran útiles. Se limpió y atendió su herida lo mejor que pudo. No le había dado a ningún órgano, y no era muy profunda. Fue fácil sacar la bala y dejar que las habilidades de curación de su cuerpo hicieran el resto. 

Se encontró con Natasha, Sam y Fury en la tumba de este último. Y se volvieron a separar, aunque Sam permaneció a su lado dispuesto a ayudarle a encontrar a Bucky. Suponía que iba a tener que pedirle refugio a Sam mientras reparaba su apartamento o encontraba otro lugar para vivir. 

Ni siquiera comenzó a realizar la pregunta cuando un sonido en el cielo hizo que ambos se giraran a mirar y vislumbraran a Ironman descendiendo hasta aterrizar a su lado. 

—Ironman –fue la manera en la que Steve lo saludó algo sorprendido por su presencia. 

—Hey, Capitán —La voz gruesa, pero con ese tono mecánico, era otra sensación de seguridad. El haber sospechado de Natasha durante todo este problema con S.H.I.E.L.D. lo había hecho dudar si el primer equipo al que había pertenecido era realmente lo que decía ser. Pero Ironman se había sacrificado atravesando un agujero de gusano a algo que bien pudo ser su muerte solo por salvar a la ciudad. Él era un héroe y no había duda de eso—. El señor Stark me mencionó que todas las alarmas de la torre se activaron cuando fuimos apuntados con esos helicarrier que lograste derribar. 

—No lo hice yo solo —agregó Steve haciendo un movimiento hacia Sam quien estaba de pie detrás de él. Ironman hizo una inclinación de cabeza como saludo que Sam contestó de la misma manera. 

—Nos salvaste la vida —continuó Ironman—, a todos. Gracias. Y por eso mismo, el señor Stark quiere volver a invitarte a vivir en la torre. Ahora que S.H.I.E.L.D. se ha desintegrado, cree que es momento de que los vengadores tomen un papel más activo en el cuidado del mundo —Steve lo observó fijamente unos momentos para después apartar la mirada pensativo—. Tu amigo también está invitado —mencionó Ironman para tratar de convencerlo. Steve se giró a mirar a Sam preguntándole sin la necesidad de vocalizar. 

—Creo que siempre será interesante saber cómo viven los ricos —fue la respuesta que le dio mientras levantaba los hombros. 

—¿Tu jefe estará bien con eso? —preguntó Steve, pues esa última invitación seguro era algo que a Ironman se le había ocurrido y no sabía si lo metería en problemas. 

—El señor Stark estará de acuerdo con esto. 

Steve no tenía en dónde vivir, podría estar con Sam y volver a encontrarse con los otros vengadores. 

No había nada que perder. 

 

* * *

 

 

Era un largo recorrido desde la entrada de la torre hasta el piso superior donde estaban las habitaciones donde se quedarían. 

La última vez que Steve había visto el lugar había sido durante la pelea contra los chitauri. La torre había quedado parcialmente destruida al igual que el resto de la ciudad. Ahora eso no se notaba, todo había sido reparado. Ironman fue el primero en salir del elevador. 

—Siéntanse como en casa –les dijo abriendo los brazos—, anunciaré al señor Stark que han llegado. 

Y se fue por un pasillo. Steve y Sam intercambiaron una mirada y avanzaron cautelosos por la gran sala, que era lo primero con lo que los recibía el lugar. No era la primera vez que Steve estaba ahí, ese era el lugar donde habían detenido a Loki, pero estar con todo el equipo en una misión y ahora llegar de esa manera eran dos cosas que se sentían diferentes. 

Cuando comenzaban a relajarse, Steve contándole detalles de lo que había sucedido contra el ejército chitauri a Sam, desde el balcón que dividía ese piso en dos, se asomó Bruce seguido de cerca por Clint. Entonces por fin pudo dejar de ver al lugar como algo que estaba invadiendo y más como algo en donde eran bienvenidos. Al parecer Banner había estado viviendo allí todo ese tiempo mientras que Clint se acababa de mudar como ellos. Él mismo les dijo que Natasha también regresaría a ese lugar después. 

Momentos después Steve fue el primero en notar a Tony Stark acercarse. No podía estar seguro, pero había sido como si vacilara un momento antes de anunciar su presencia con un aplauso y abriendo los brazos de manera engreída como era su costumbre. 

—Entonces este es el grupo –dijo, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y se giraran a mirarlo—. Nos falta la espía y el dios, pero todos están aquí ¿Verdad? 

—¿Querías al circo en tu casa, Stark? —preguntó Clint dejándose caer en el enorme sofá cómodamente. 

—No particularmente, no me gusta el ruido y el desastre. Pero quería ofrecerles un lugar que pudiera ser un cómodo punto de encuentro mientras hacen sus... cosas de vengadores. 

—Cosas de vengadores —repitió Sam—. Yo no soy un vengador en realidad. 

—Cada uno tendrá una habitación en este piso —continuó Tony sin hacer caso a su comentario—. Comedor común siempre con alimento, gimnasios, laboratorios, bibliotecas, alberca en el techo, bar. Es su casa ahora. El único lugar que tienen prohibido es mi habitación y mi taller, lo advierto. 

—¿Por qué hacer todo esto por nosotros? —preguntó Steve con algo de desconfianza. 

—Ya lo dijiste Capitán —Se colocó unos lentes negros que Steve no había notado—. Solo doy mi dinero a causas que no son malas —con un último levantamiento de hombros, Tony Stark se fue por el elevador. 

 

* * *

 

 

La vida en la torre pronto logró tener una rutina. 

Steve era el primero en levantarse. A veces salía a correr, a veces simplemente utilizaba las máquinas del gimnasio. Sam era el siguiente. Él siempre salía a correr fuera de la torre. Insistía que era más entretenido. 

Después de que ambos regresaran y tomaran una ducha, se encontraban en el comedor con Clint y Bruce. Una vez Tony Stark había estado ahí también tomando café, pero había estado tan inmerso en lo que sea que estuviera en su tableta, que su presencia pudo haber sido pasada por alto. 

Maria Hill se había unido a ellos, aunque no vivía en la torre, los ayudaba a organizarse. Últimamente la amenaza de humanos alterados causados por los restos de Hydra había comenzado a multiplicarse y se dedicaban a enfrentarlos. Ironman casi no estaba presente, era guardaespaldas de Tony Stark después de todo, siempre lo acompañaba a Industrias Stark y se libraba hasta en la tarde, llegando justo después de que terminaran de comer. 

Él insistía en que era lo mejor. No era como si pudiera acompañarlos en la comida con el traje. 

Solo con esas tardes que era el tiempo que podían pasar juntos, Steve había encontrado pronto en Ironman un amigo. 

Era, de todos los presentes, quien se encargaba de guiarlo y explicarle la torre. Fue quien prácticamente le dio un tour personal, cosa que se enteró no hizo con nadie más. Además de que, si Steve llegaba a tener alguna duda sobre el equipamiento de la torre, bastante más sofisticado de lo normal en esa época, siendo que incluso lo normal o hasta lo pasado, era demasiado para Steve, Ironman le explicaba sin prejuicios. 

Cuando se enteró de la lista de cultura que estaba aprendiendo por recomendaciones que tenía, le ayudó a ampliarla y se aseguró de acompañarlo para ver algunas de las series o películas, incluso creándole una cuenta en netflix y otra en spotify para que también pudiera escuchar fácilmente la música. A Ironman le gustaba el rock, se había enterado, pero no había tratado de hacerle escuchar eso en primera, lo había ido “educando” musicalmente poco a poco, de una manera más organizada que como él tenía de sólo escuchar lo que le recomendaban. 

También le recomendaba libros y aunque parecían siempre tener justo el que Ironman planeaba recomendarle, una vez no estaba en la biblioteca, y Ironman se tomó la molestia de comprárselo. 

A veces cuando no podía dormir, iba al gimnasio, pero una vez decidió ir a la biblioteca y resultó que Ironman estaba ahí. En ese momento Steve se preguntó por un momento si acaso no se quitaba la armadura para dormir. Si de casualidad en primera dormía. Aunque debía hacerlo. Si Steve no hubiera leído los archivos, probablemente hubiera supuesto que Ironman era un robot, pero no, eso era un traje y había un hombre debajo usándolo. Sin embargo, preguntarle atentaría contra su privacidad. Sabía que la identidad secreta de Ironman era importante para él, y no sería quién para irrumpir en eso. Aun así, a partir de ese momento, de alguna manera, resultaba que cuando no podía dormir, si iba a ese lugar, la gran mayoría de veces Ironman también estaba trabajando o haciendo pequeños arreglos en la armadura que él era capaz de manejar sin necesidad de molestar a Stark, Steve comenzaba a leer o dibujar y podían permanecer juntos en silencio simplemente acompañándose el uno al otro. 

Ironman también era un gran compañero de equipo. 

Habían entrenado para tener una coordinación entre los integrantes de los vengadores desde que Natasha había vuelto y Thor había llegado a la tierra, pero la dinámica que había generado con Ironman cada vez se volvía mejor a comparación de con el resto del equipo. Tal vez por todo ese tiempo que pasaban juntos. Tal vez porque muchas veces ellos dos entrenaban más tiempo. Le era más fácil coordinarse y saber cómo actuaría. 

Durante esas misiones que habían tenido con los superhumanos, poco a poco su formación se había acomodado hasta que pareció volverse oficial que él y Ironman estaban juntos al centro y no se separaban durante la batalla de poder evitarlo, siempre cuidándose la espalda mutuamente. 

Sí, en la vida de Steve, Ironman se había hecho el lugar más importante con velocidad. Superando a Sam, a Natasha, a su constante preocupación por Bucky. Ironman ahora era su prioridad. 

Y no necesitaba saber más de él. Porque respetaba su deseo, no indagaría en el hombre debajo del traje, no era relevante, conocía en esencia que era un ser humano admirable, un verdadero héroe, un amigo increíble y una compañía irremplazable. 

Lo demás era irrelevante. 

 

* * *

 

 

Un día Steve había decidido correr en las máquinas del gimnasio de la torre en lugar de salir con Sam al parque. Terminó igual que siempre y fue a ducharse. El tiempo ahorrado en el traslado del parque a la torre, lo aprovecharía para tratar de cocinar algo. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y esperaba dar un detalle a sus compañeros antes de que llegaran. 

Cuando entró a la cocina, vio a Tony Stark que en ese momento giraba con una taza de café en la mano y casi da un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa. Era lógico que estuviera ahí, era su torre después de todo, vivía en ese mismo lugar, aunque casi nunca se lo cruzara. Eran tan pocas las veces que lo había visto que debía perdonársele que se olvidara de que era una presencia más. Stark tuvo casi la misma reacción que él, poniéndose rígido en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina, dando un paso hacia atrás como si su intención fuera escapar, pero solo estrellándose con el mueble de atrás sacudiendo su brazo y salpicando algo de café que de puro milagro no le quemó la mano. 

Maldijo mientras cambiaba la taza de mano y desviaba la mirada de Steve. 

—Buenos días —dijo Steve, ya que le debía educación a la persona que les prestaba un techo para vivir. 

—Uh, buen día Capitán —le contestó Tony sin levantar la mirada del suelo—, un... robot limpiará eso —señaló al suelo donde Steve suponía se había derramado un poco de su café, pero él no lograba ver para corroborar. 

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos que fue tenso e incómodo. Ni una sola vez habían estado los dos juntos, solos. Steve observó su alrededor, si Tony Stark estaba ahí, había un poco de probabilidad de que Ironman también lo estuviera, y si tenía que ser sincero, le hubiera alegrado el día verlo antes de que se marcharan. Pero no había rastro de él, y cuando regresó su atención a Tony, este parecía mirarlo con que podía pasar mucho como miedo. 

—¿Hay algún problema, señor Stark? —preguntó Steve descolocado por ser mirado de esa manera. Stark abrió los ojos más, casi parecía que apenas se daba cuenta de que lo estaba viendo tan fijamente, y desvió su atención a otro lado con velocidad regresando casi milagrosamente a esa expresión confiada y engreída que era típica de él. 

—Ninguno. Debo irme ahora –y tal como dijo, salió de la cocina y entró directo al elevador llevándose la taza consigo y sin rastro de Ironman por ningún lado. 

Steve salió del ensimismamiento que ese pequeño encuentro le dejó cuando Thor entró a la cocina muy escandalosamente relatando las fuerzas y debilidades que el equipo tenía, insistiendo que todo el caos era causado por el cetro de Loki. Steve trató de continuar con su plan inicial de prepararles el desayuno, pero su corto encuentro con Tony Stark se quedó dando vueltas en su mente. Trató de recordar algo que le haya hecho para causar tal reacción en él, pero las contadas veces que se lo había encontrado ni siquiera recordaba que se miraran a los ojos, ambos distraídos y con el resto del equipo de por medio. Tony Stark no permanecía con ellos por más de 5 o 10 minutos. Siempre ocupado yéndose a otros lados. 

La única vez que habían tenido una conversación había sido- 

Oh, claro. En el helicarrier, la primera vez que se juntó el equipo, cuando se insultaron mutuamente. 

Suspiró pesadamente. En ese momento había estado sumamente estresado. El cambio de época era reciente y no confiaba en nada ni nadie. La ansiedad y la presión habían acabado con sus nervios y su mal humor había sido casi palpable. Para acabar con eso, solo había contemplado el pasado que los informes mostraban sobre Tony Stark. Un vendedor de armas que solo veía por su propio beneficio. “El mercader de la muerte” es como lo llamaban. Pero ya no era igual. 

Había cerrado la manufactura de armas. Había cancelado los contratos armamentísticos, ahora su compañía se dedicaba al uso de energías renovables, hacía actos de caridad, era quien mantenía a los Vengadores. No debería juzgarlo por su pasado. Y más importante, si no fuera por él, Steve no tendría el placer de conocer a Ironman. Debía arreglar ese malentendido que tenían. 

 

* * *

 

 

El que ahora tratara de encontrarse con Tony, lo hizo ser mucho más consciente de las escasas veces que lo veía. 

Contrario a lo que supuso, mantenerse más cerca de Ironman no lo facilitaba el que lo viera. Debió suponerlo, ya desde hacía tiempo que se la pasaba con él y su jefe nunca estaba cerca. Estaba allí, en algún momento. Allí vivía, dormía, comía, y trabajaba en las armaduras de Ironman. Sabía que no podía ir a buscarlo a su habitación ni a su taller, él mismo había sido claro al momento de decirles que esos lugares estaban prohibidos. 

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer para encontrarse con Tony Stark. 

—Ironman —llamó Steve a su compañero una vez que terminaron el entrenamiento de ese día mientras los demás se retiraban a ducharse y cenar. 

—Cap —le dijo este como respuesta. Steve sonrió como reflejo. A veces le gustaría ser capaz de ver el rostro de la persona que estuviera debajo de esa armadura. No era que no le gustara esta, pero era algo fría, no le permitía saber a fondo sobre el otro. 

—Me gustaría preguntarte sobre tu jefe —fue directo al punto. Por un momento creyó que Ironman haría un comentario al respecto, siempre parecía tener algo que decir, pero guardó silencio—. Específicamente, si hay algún momento en el que pueda verlo. 

—¿Para qué quieres verlo? —le preguntó luego de otro extraño lapso de silencio. 

—Tuve un encuentro con él en el desayuno, y pensando en ello me di cuenta que la última vez que hablamos, terminamos mal. Quería arreglar eso. 

—Oh... —la careta de Ironman se giró en otra dirección y en ese momento más que nunca Steve deseaba ser capaz de ver su rostro—. No te preocupes —le dijo mirándolo de nuevo—, no necesitas esforzarte. Sé que te desagrada, y a él no le molesta eso. No eres el primero ni serás el último que tenga una opinión desagradable de él. 

—¿Qué? —Steve no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No era solo Tony Stark quien había quedado con esa impresión de él, Ironman también, y saberse ese tipo de persona ante sus ojos de pronto se había vuelto algo horrible—No, no, no, no. No es eso, no. No es que me desagrade, no, solo fue un, agh, un mal momento. Y por eso quiero hablarlo. Me parece increíble cómo dejé pasar tanto tiempo así. 

Ironman continuó sin responder y Steve en verdad se preocupó. No sabía si se debía a que le preocupaba su jefe o algo similar. No sabía, no podía decirlo. No con ese casco ocultando todo de él. No era justo. Quería quitarlo de en medio, ser capaz de mirar a Ironman a los ojos y descifrar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. 

—Ironman —tomó su brazo con cuidado, aunque bien sabía que era imperceptible para el otro y lo único que el sentía con sus dedos era el metal frío—, no lo juzgo por sus errores pasados. Déjame decírselo. 

—Está bien —dijo Ironman, si Steve lograba interpretarlo bien, con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal—, creo que, puedo decirle. Iba a quedarse despierto esta noche de todos modos. 

—Gracias —le dijo Steve con una sonrisa. Ironman asintió como respuesta y se fue con el resto. 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve estaba arrepintiéndose un poco mientras caminaba hacia el taller de Tony Stark. Creyó que podría verlo en un lugar más neutral como la cocina, la biblioteca o el gimnasio. Pero tenía sentido. Se iba a quedar despierto trabajando y Steve no tenía por qué interrumpirlo demasiado en eso. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sería el primer vengador, aparte de Ironman que era su guardaespaldas, en entrar a ese lugar. Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. 

Cuando llegó, entró usando la contraseña que Ironman le había proporcionado. Le había indicado también que no se molestara en tocar, Tony Stark no lo escucharía y ya lo estaría esperando, así que no había problema. En cuanto entró al lugar, lo llenó un aroma de aceite. Metal caliente. Café. Estaba completamente desordenado, con piezas metálicas que no podía identificar regadas por todos lados, herramientas en las mesas, en el suelo, cajas con cables, un robot con un gorrito que decía “burro” limpiando con un trapo una pared, y otros varios robots realizando distintas tareas. 

En el centro, Tony Stark estaba junto a un traje de Ironman abierto y desarmado. 

Steve sintió su corazón acelerarse, buscando en la habitación como si la persona que usaba el traje de Ironman pudiera estar ahí. Pero Tony era el único. Claro, Ironman tenía una identidad secreta por algo y no se quedaría allí a sabiendas de que Steve llegaría. De todos modos, era decepcionante. 

Y al mismo tiempo lo hacía ser hiper consciente de que el hombre estaba sin el traje en algún lugar de la torre. Casi no pensaba en eso. En cómo era la idea de Ironman sin el traje, porque inevitablemente se perdía en la idea. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos? ¿De qué color? ¿Grandes, pequeños? ¿Su cabello? ¿Su rostro? ¿Su cuerpo? 

Era demasiado. 

—Capitán América —habló Tony sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y trayéndolo a la realidad de vuelta. 

—Señor Stark —inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. 

—No —contestó con una mueca y negando con la cabeza—. Tony, llámame Tony. Ustedes pueden llamarme Tony. Que me digas señor Stark es tan extraño. 

—Tony —tanteó Steve, pero si para él ser llamado señor Stark era raro, para Steve hablarle por su nombre lo era todavía más. Tony hizo otra mueca al ser llamado por su nombre, pero diferente, no de desagrado como la primera, pero tampoco podría decir exactamente de qué. Dejó la llave que tenía en la mano y golpeteó la mesa con los dedos. 

—Ironman me dijo que querías verme –dijo Tony sin levantar la mirada del traje. De alguna manera se sentía como si quisiera a Ironman ahí para que estuviera entre ellos. Steve no negaría que tenía más o menos el mismo deseo. 

—Sólo quería disculparme –le dijo. Tony lo miró un momento desconcertado, sin saber por qué el Capitán América se estaba disculpando con él, antes de apartar la mirada otra vez. 

—No has hecho nada por lo que debas disculparte. 

—Te traté muy mal la primera vez que nos encontramos. 

—No es ningún crimen saber qué tipo de persona soy, Capitán —contestó Tony y por la manera en la que bajó la mirada, Steve notó que estaba resignado. Acostumbrado a una vida donde la gente pensaba lo peor de él constantemente y él no tenía cómo negarlo o defenderse—. Está bien. Sin rencores ¿Okey? 

—No, no está bien —decidió insistir Steve—. Señor Sta- uh, uhm, Tony, no eres una mala persona. 

—Creo que una gran parte de la población estará en desacuerdo con esa negación. 

Steve apretó los labios. No sabía por qué esa persona tenía una impresión tan mala de sí mismo. Lo descolocaba incluso. ¿No era Tony Stark la persona más narcisista? ¿Por qué entonces parecía tan dispuesto a insultarse a sí mismo? ¿Por qué su expresión parecía como si fuese a romperse a llorar sólo por eso? 

Más que eso ¿Qué había hecho Steve para que Tony bajara la guardia así junto a él? 

Siguiendo la mirada de Tony posó los ojos sobre el traje de Ironman. 

Le hubiera gustado tenerlo ahí, tal vez habría ayudado como intermediario. O incluso si no, simplemente le hubiera gustado tenerlo ahí. ¿Era normal extrañar a alguien que acababas de ver hace no más de una hora? 

—No puedes ser tan malo como tú mismo crees —dijo Steve. De soslayo notó como Tony lo miraba, pero él no apartó los ojos del traje—. Dejaste de producir armas, financias a los vengadores, creaste a Ironman —con esta última frase se giró a mirarlo—y te estoy sumamente agradecido por ello. 

—Gracias.... —susurró Tony mientras se recargaba en la mesa donde la armadura yacía. 

Steve sonrió un poco y dio un par de pasos hasta estar junto a Tony, ofreciendo su mano. Este lo miró pensándolo un momento, y estrechándola con firmeza después. 

—No me gusta el contacto físico —explicó—, pero por dejar las cosas en paz, creo que está bien. 

Steve asintió y se alegró que su relación pudiera ir a mejor. 

 

* * *

 

 

Al entrar a la cocina, Steve se sintió feliz de ver a todos los vengadores allí. Esta era la familia que él tenía ahora y le agradaba ser parte de ella. Claro, no estaba Ironman y eso dejaba un gran, gran hueco. Pero estaba el jefe de este, y eso era otro avance. 

—Buenos días, Tony —le dijo Steve en un tono de voz firme para que este lo escuchara. Tony levantó la vista de la Starkpad y lo observó de una manera similar a un venado frente a las luces de un auto. Observó a los demás vengadores que miraban alternadamente entre Steve y Tony, y volvió a regresar la mirada a él. 

—Bu-buenos días, Capitán —contestó evidentemente tenso y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la primera vez que era saludado en esos encuentros en el desayuno. 

—¿Deseas que te sirva un plato también? —le preguntó con cuidado al notar que era el único sin comida sólida frente a él. Tony parecía sumamente extrañado de la muestra de atención por parte de todo el equipo. 

—No, gracias —le dijo tomando su taza de café y colocándola entre ellos como un escudo—. Tengo que irme —y justo como dijo, hizo. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Clint una vez que el elevador se había cerrado llevándose a Tony con él. 

—Lo llamaste por su nombre —resaltó Natasha con una ceja levantada. 

—Nada especial —respondió Steve—, sólo fui cortés con nuestro benefactor. Tratando de ser cercano como agradecimiento. 

Parecieron aceptar su respuesta pues cambiaron de tema. Steve le dio otra mirada al elevador. Se preguntaba si alguna vez vería a Ironman en el desayuno. Si desayunaba adecuadamente. Si lo hacía antes que todos o si se iba a Industrias Stark primero y desayunaba allá, y esa era la razón por la que nunca se lo encontraban. 

Dios, Steve de verdad quería tener a Ironman con él todo el tiempo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Era tarde. Más tarde que de costumbre. Todos ya estaban adentrados en el entrenamiento del día y Ironman seguía sin aparecer. 

No debía alterarse, se repetía Steve constantemente, habían llegado a haber ocasiones en que Ironman debía permanecer un poco más de tiempo en Industrias Stark realizando su trabajo como guardaespaldas. Complicaciones para el señor Stark son complicaciones para él, le había dicho. Uno no sabe cuándo uno de esos contratistas decidirá que está harto de todo y los atacará. 

No había ninguna emergencia, su tarjeta de los Vengadores no sonaba, solo era un retraso rutinario de una empresa multimillonaria que él no entendía. No era la primera vez. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa torre habían sido varias las ocasiones en que esto sucedía, pero cada vez parecía ser menos paciente al respecto. Teniendo una extraña sensación que lo inundaba completamente, desesperado por tener a Ironman ahí, a salvo, junto a él. 

El entrenamiento terminó. Se duchó, cenaron, todos se retiraron a dormir y él se quedó sólo en la cocina. También debería retirarse, pero algo lo mantenía allí sentado con la mirada atenta al elevador. Cuando las puertas sonaron abriéndose se levantó efusivamente con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Entró Tony Stark y permaneció mirando, mirando. Pero las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y Ironman no vino detrás de él. 

Sintió un gran vacío y decepción. 

Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse en ese pesar al notar que Tony Stark andaba inclinado y caminaba con dificultad. Fue de inmediato a su lado y apenas si alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo para evitar que tropezara y cayera al suelo. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—¿Huh? —Tony levantó el rostro y el olor a alcohol lo golpeó casi de inmediato—Estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? He tomado más que esto. No hay problema, yo sé lo que hago —levantó la mano imitando la posición que haría si estuviera a punto de beber, luego miró su mano con extrañeza al verla vacía— Huh... —exclamó, y levantando los hombros se irguió dispuesto a seguir caminando. 

—Deja que te acompañe a tu habitación —se ofreció Steve que no quería enterarse a la mañana siguiente que Tony Stark se había matado a sí mismo tropezando en las escaleras por altos niveles de alcohol. 

—Shh, shhh, shhh —le hizo Tony dándole un par de palmaditas en el pecho—. Que dirá la gente del honorable Capitán América si se descubre que se involucra con otro hombre —Steve sintió su rostro enrojecer, pero no pudo corregirlo sobre que no se refería a eso porque el otro siguió hablando— ¡No te preocupes! Yo sé lo que hago. Somos mejores amigos, no hay que arruinar eso. Le diré al señor Stark que te dé un aumento por esto. 

—Tú eres el señor Stark —lo corrigió Steve mientras tenía una lucha interna entre la preocupación y la gracia que eso le provocaba. Los había llamado mejores amigos y con esfuerzo se hablaban. Nadie sustituiría a Ironman como su mejor amigo en esta época, tal vez en cualquiera, pero solo de escucharlo, consideró que ser amigo de Tony Stark podría ser interesante. 

—¿Yo soy el señor Stark? —preguntó Tony mirándose a sí mismo y soltando una gran risa—Entonces es peor, señor Rogers, conmigo bajarás tu, uhm, ¿Cómo se llama? Tu reputación. Mantente fiel a Ironman, con él sí puedes ser amigo, él vale la pena. Yo no. 

Steve sin saber qué contestar a eso y suponiendo que no era el momento ideal para preguntar por la ubicación de Ironman, permaneció en silencio caminando cerca de Tony que incluso parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia mientras andaba hacia su habitación. Se alegró de haberlo hecho cuando evitó que Tony cayera por casi todo el trayecto y en prácticamente cada escalón. 

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se detuvo. Ese era un lugar prohibido para ellos, Tony Stark lo había dicho, así que solo lo dejó pasar y se dio la vuelta para irse. Estaba a un centímetro de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe desde el interior y la preocupación, más que el respeto a la habitación ajena, lo llevó a entrar y encontrar a Tony boca abajo en medio de la habitación, tras haber tropezado con un desarmador. 

—Eso no debería estar ahí —murmuró Tony poniéndose de pie. 

Steve decidió asegurarse de que llegara hasta su cama. Tony se sentó y levantó un pie en su dirección girándolo un poco. Steve se tardó en comprender que le estaba pidiendo que le quitara los zapatos. Entrecerró los ojos, no seguro de querer hacer eso, pero no era como que le afectara en nada y suponía que de otra manera Tony simplemente se dormiría totalmente con ellos. Le quitó un zapato, y mientras tomaba su otro pie para sacarle el otro, Tony se acostó y cerró los ojos. Steve acomodó ambos calzados que debían ser muy costosos con cuidado junto a la cama y le dio una mirada. Por lo que podía decir, ya se había quedado dormido. 

Sólo de saber que el traje sumamente valioso que llevaba puesto quedaría arrugado por dormir con él, sentía preocupación. Pero probablemente a Tony no le importaría, y él definitivamente no se lo quitaría, eso sería invasivo e irrespetuoso. Sin embargo, supuso, sí le quitaría la corbata, no correría el riesgo a que se asfixiara con ella, si eso era probable. 

La aflojó un poco y Tony de inmediato abrió los ojos y lo sostuvo de las muñecas. 

—No —le dijo, sentándose otra vez para alejarse de él—, no, no puedes quitarme la camisa, no. 

—No iba a quitarte la camisa —le aseguró Steve, pero Tony no pareció escucharlo negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de manera protectora. 

—No, no. No puedes ver, no puedes ver esto —volvió a fijar los ojos en los suyos y esa era la primera vez que Steve les prestaba tal atención. Eran grandes, cafés, expresivos y en ese momento parecían húmedos y desesperados—. Tú, más que nadie, no puedes verlo, Steve. 

Se congeló. Era la primera vez que Tony lo llamaba por su nombre, y con esa expresión, era sumamente impactante. Estiró una mano en su dirección para tranquilizarlo, pero dio el resultado contrario haciendo que, por alejarse de él, Tony se echara hacia atrás sin precaución y cayera de la cama. 

Steve de prisa rodeó la cama. Tony se estaba acomodando, acurrucándose en la esquina que formaba la cama y su buró. 

—No, no, no puedes ver, por favor, Steve —seguía repitiendo Tony—. No quiero que lo veas, no quiero que me odies, no quiero que me tengas asco. 

—Hey, hey, Tony, no. No voy a odiarte, no me darás asco. ¿No quieres que te vea? De acuerdo, no miraré, no haré nada que no quieras. Tranquilo, está bien. 

El genio lo observó con atención, asegurándose de que hablaba con la verdad y asintió. Era como si toda su ebriedad se hubiera ido de golpe. Se puso de pie y Steve lo imitó. 

—Sólo quería quitarte la corbata para que durmieras bien —le aclaró. 

Tony miró su corbata, se la quitó rápido y se la entregó a Steve quien la recibió como reflejo. Tony volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y se alejó hacia el baño. 

—Gracias por la ayuda, Capitán Rogers. Puedes retirarte a dormir —le dijo y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta. 

Steve se quedó estático unos momentos, dejó la corbata en una mesita y salió del lugar. 

 

* * *

 

 

—Parece que alguien tuvo una noche interesante —fue lo primero que dijo Clint cuando Tony ingresó a la cocina con lentes negros y sosteniéndose la cabeza. 

—No, no lo fue —contestó bastante suelto. Sin esa tensión que siempre tenía con ellos. Probablemente porque el malestar era lo que más ocupaba su mente. 

—¿Por qué no vimos al compañero de metal ayer? —preguntó Thor. Steve puso toda su atención en Tony deseando saber cada cosa que fuera posible. 

—Ayer tuvimos esta reunión —comenzó a relatar Tony, sacudiendo una mano tratando de rememorar los eventos para decírselos—, terminó muy tarde, Happy no pudo ir así que lo mandé con Pepper. 

Steve miró su plato de desayuno. No debería estar decepcionado, ya tenía la explicación de su ausencia. Pero quería a Ironman. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no desayunaba con ellos? ¿Por qué no podía verlo cada día, cada noche? 

El día progresó igual que cualquier otro. En la tarde Ironman llegó y Steve sintió una inmensa alegría y un alivio de verlo ahí, de saber que había llegado. Que lo tenía cerca. 

Era demasiado, lo que la presencia de Ironman hacía en él era demasiado. 

Caminó hacia él y estando ya a nada de alcanzarlo, se dio cuenta que sus intenciones eran abrazarlo. Y eso no sería lo más normal. No era como que Ironman pudiera sentirlo y él sólo estaría abrazando el metal. Pero cómo quería hacerlo. Cómo quería ser capaz de alcanzarlo y tocarlo. Sólo puso una mano en su hombro. 

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta —le dijo. 

—Sólo falté un día —contestó Ironman y si Steve debía descifrar lo que ese sonido como de estática era, podría decir que era una risa. 

Pareció una eternidad. No podía articular Steve. 

Cuando acabó toda la rutina de ese día, fue Ironman quien se acercó y lo invitó a ver una película. 

—Por ese día que perdimos —levantó los brazos un poco—. Yo también te extrañé. 

Steve sintió algo raro en su estómago y lo siguió como un cachorro feliz. Pusieron una de esas películas recientes y se acomodaron en el sofá. Steve con un pequeño tazón de palomitas que no podía compartir porque el otro no tenía forma de quitarse la máscara. 

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía que era una injusticia. 

—Ironman —lo llamó Steve y este se giró a mirarlo. Dios, sentía su rostro caliente y su corazón palpitando demasiado ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ironman con él?—, ¿Crees que algún día pueda ver tu rostro? 

El silencio fue pesado. Steve en parte se arrepintió de su pregunta y en parte deseó más que nunca ser capaz de ver su rostro. 

—No puedo —fue su respuesta—, identidad secreta. 

—Podrías mostrarme —trató Steve—, no necesitas decirme nada. No preguntaré tu nombre ni nada personal, no sabré quién eres en realidad, solo, solo quisiera poder mirarte a los ojos. 

Ironman hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y se agachó negando. Steve sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho. Y lo entendió, lo entendió todo. Temía al rechazo por parte de Ironman, que lo rechazara como persona. Que rechazara sus sentimientos. 

Oh dios, Steve estaba enamorado de él. 

—No puedo —repitió—, no puedo, perdón. 

Bajando la mirada hacia sus piernas Steve pensó que nunca debió preguntarlo. Ironman no quería... 

No. No, él no había dicho que no quería, sólo que no podía. 

—Si pudieras —volvió a tantear Steve—, si el problema de la identidad secreta no estuviera de por medio ¿Lo harías? ¿Me dejarías mirarte? 

—Sí —respondió Ironman sin pensárselo dos veces. 

Steve se recorrió en el sofá hasta que sus caderas casi se tocaban, puso una mano en la nuca de Ironman y lo miró directo en los ojos del traje. Las pequeñas y relucientes aberturas que no lo dejaban ver más allá. 

—Si pudiera tocarte- 

—Sí —contestó Ironman sin que Steve hubiera terminado de hablar en una forma que casi parecía anhelante. 

Steve recargó la frente en su hombro. Sentía el frío metal y quería reír y llorar a cantidades iguales. No sabía si era mejor o peor saber que Ironman lo dejaría tocarlo y mirarlo, pero que no podía. 

—No puedes ver mi rostro —habló Ironman, su voz robotizada como siempre, parecía más baja de lo normal—, no puedo quitarme la armadura frente a ti —mientras continuaba hablando, Steve escuchó un sonido metálico y girando el rostro, notó que Ironman tenía una mano arriba y que su guante se estaba abriendo—, pero puedo hacer esto, aunque sea. 

Lo último fue casi un susurro. 

Steve se irguió y observó su mano un momento. Era todo el recordatorio que necesitaba para saber que Ironman era un hombre en realidad, que debajo de todo ese metal había alguien de carne y hueso. Con su propia mano la tomó, Ironman movió su mano un poco, un reflejo en el que trataba de escapar del contacto, pero cedió permitiendo que Steve la tomara con delicadeza. Con su otra mano la cubrió manteniendo la única parte de Ironman que alguna vez hubiera tocado, atesorándolo. 

No era suave del todo, eran manos trabajadoras. Pero era la mano de Ironman. Caliente y viva. Fue un impulso el levantarla y besar su palma. El sonido que provino de la armadura pudo ser un suspiro o una inhalación fuerte. Steve se aseguró de no sostenerlo con fuerza por si deseaba alejarse, y girando la mano lo besó en los nudillos. 

Ironman colocó la mano en la mejilla de Steve y la subió hasta enredar los dedos en su cabello. Steve volvió a cubrir su mano con la propia y le sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de imaginar que tal vez Ironman le estaba sonriendo también. 

—Dios, Steve —suspiró Ironman liberando su otra mano y acunando el rostro del Capitán— como me gustaría besarte en este momento. 

Steve sintió su cara arder y su corazón acelerarse como en una carrera. Jaló una de las manos de Ironman para besar el talón de su palma, luego un poco más al centro, justo donde comenzaban sus dedos, el centro de estos y la punta también. 

Ironman lo atrajo a un abrazo. Solo sentía el metal que con esfuerzos alcanzó a rodear con los brazos, pero percibía los dedos de Ironman enterrándose en su espalda, tratando de acercarlo más. Y sabía que Ironman quería lo mismo que él. 

Si esto era todo lo que podría obtener, se aseguraría de que valiera la pena. 

 

* * *

 

 

—Buenos días, Tony —saludó Steve entrando en la cocina la siguiente mañana. 

—Buenos días, Capitán —contestó. Steve se preguntó por un momento si alguna vez Tony lo iba a llamar por su nombre otra vez. No sabía si quería que la primera y única vez haya sido durante esa vez en la habitación de este. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba en ese preciso instante, debía aprovechar que de momento eran los únicos. 

—Quería hacerte una petición —le dijo Steve mientras Tony servía su café. 

—Si puedo hacerlo por ti, Capitán, lo que sea. 

—Preguntar si era posible que le dieras un día libre a Ironman la próxima semana. 

—¿Oh? ¿Puedo saber por qué dejar ir a mi guardaespaldas? —preguntó y bebió de su café. 

Steve lo pensó un momento, si era correcto decirle. Pero siendo que le estaba pidiendo ir expuesto sin su única protección, concluyó que era lo más debido. 

—Quiero invitarlo a una cita —admitió. Tony tosió en su café, quemándose, maldiciendo y alejando la taza de él con velocidad provocando que se derramara en la mesa. 

Steve se movió para ayudarlo, pero Tony levantó una mano indicándole que no se acercara. En ese momento se preocupó. No había pensado mucho en la percepción de los demás, demasiado ensimismado en la pequeña nube que se había creado a su alrededor al saber que Ironman lo correspondía. Tal vez al equipo no le gustara, tal vez a Tony Stark le desagradaba la idea. Tal vez por eso lo corriera y se alejaran. 

—¿Cita? —preguntó Tony tras haberse limpiado a sí mismo y a la mesa un poco—¿Cita como en cita, cita? ¿Romántica? ¿Esa clase de cita? 

—Sí —dijo Steve ya sin tanta confianza como antes. 

Tony se le quedó mirando fijamente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar, y así un par de veces dándole una imagen de un pez. Sólo que, si Steve no estaba alucinando, su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse. 

—Sí —dijo y desvió la mirada a todos los rincones de la habitación donde Steve no estaba—, sí, puedo hacer eso. Está bien. Sí. Que Ironman me pase los detalles del día y eso. 

Tony salió del lugar murmurando cosas que Steve no logró entender. No pudo agradecerle correctamente, pero al menos ya tenía la oportunidad de estar con Ironman. 

—Ironman —lo había llamado la siguiente ocasión que lo había visto. Ellos y Clint eran los únicos que estaban. Thor, Hulk y Natasha estaban en una misión. Sam había ido a poyar a uno de los integrantes de sus pláticas de ayuda. El nombrado no había contestado, así que repitió con más fuerza—Ironman. 

Este dio un brinco girándose a mirarlo fijamente en silencio. Cuando ninguna respuesta vino de él, Steve estaba por preguntarle si había algún problema, sin embargo, Ironman habló en cuanto abrió la boca. 

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo. 

—¿Sí? —tuvo que preguntar Steve. 

—Eh... ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? 

—No había realizado ninguna, pero ahora necesito preguntarte si estás bien. 

Ironman colocó un puño sobre su reactor y carraspeó. 

—Sí —volvió a decir—, estoy bien. ¿Pasa algo, Steve? 

—Hay que iniciar el entrenamiento. 

Ironman miró a Clint que ya tenía el arco preparado y los miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Murmuró algo como “sí, entrenamiento, claro” y fue al centro del gimnasio. Steve se acercó a los paneles y activó el sistema que Tony había creado para ellos. En cuanto los objetivos salieron Ironman y Hawkeye se dispusieron a eliminarlos. 

Steve los observó orgulloso de lo bien que se acoplaban, pero sonrió más cuando el algoritmo actualizado los venció. 

Tony Stark siempre se aseguraba de elevar el nivel cuando alcanzaban el que tenía y se volvía sencillo el entrenamiento. Steve se lo había pedido a Ironma y este le había pasado el mensaje a su jefe, después de todo en sus propias palabras, él era el genio que construía las cosas geniales. Steve debería agradecerle en persona. 

En cuanto terminó el entrenamiento de ese día, Clint se fue porque aparentemente había vencido más objetivos ganando así una infantil apuesta con Ironman y ganándose por derecho el pastel que había en el refrigerador. 

—Claro que se movería más rápido —se acercó Ironman quejándose—, él solo tiene que mover esa varita doblada. Mi armadura pesa 200kg ¡Ya me gustaría mirarlo moviéndose así de rápido con una armadura tan pesada! 

Steve sonrió y decidió abrazar a Ironman. Sólo porque sí, porque lo quería, porque estaba allí y podía hacerlo. Tras un segundo de sorpresa, Ironman correspondió el abrazo. No era lo más cómodo. Técnicamente seguían teniendo la armadura de por medio. Pero seguía siendo lo mejor. 

—No trates de distraerme —le dijo Ironman, aunque Steve casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo. No sabía cómo estaba tan seguro, sólo lo sabía—, me seguiré quejando por mi pastel perdido. 

—Te compraré otro pastel —dijo Steve—, la próxima semana. Te compraré todos los pasteles que quieras. Ten una cita conmigo. 

Ironman lo apretó un poco más. Si Steve no hubiera sido un supersoldado, eso probablemente lo hubiera lastimado mucho. Pero solo sintió la presión y entonces Ironman lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás con la cabeza baja. 

—¿Ironman? 

—No es bueno —dijo, negando—Steve, esto. Nosotros, no es bueno. No será bueno. 

Steve sintió que su mundo se hacía pedacitos. 

—¿No soy bueno? 

—¡No! No dije eso, Steve, dios, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera-? No, es, esto, lo que puedo darte... Un pastel —dijo Ironman con ese sonido que Steve ya había relacionado con su risa—, ni siquiera puedo comer un pastel frente a ti. No puedo... no podría darte lo que quieres y mereces. 

—Eres todo lo que quiero —dijo Steve firmemente—. No importa lo que quieras darme. Si lo único que podemos hacer por el resto de nuestras vidas es tomarnos de la mano por mi estará bien. Ironman, si me dijeras que ni siquiera eso, y que nuestra vida juntos sería sólo con una presencia cerca el uno del otro me sería suficiente. 

—Steve... 

—Lo es. Ironman, tenerte cerca, conmigo, eso es suficiente para mí. Es todo lo que importa. Nosotros, juntos. 

Ironman bajó la mirada y tal vez intentando apretar el puente de su nariz, sólo pegó los dedos en su careta y los separó rápido. 

—Bien —dijo y Steve pudo tener un poco de esperanza otra vez—. Pero cuando te hartes de esto, me lo dirás directamente y se acabará ¿ok? 

—Ironman- 

—¿Ok? 

—Está bien —acordó Steve sólo por darle el placer, sabía lo necio que podía llegar a ser—. Pero no esperes de pie, Ironman. Ese momento no llegará —Ironman pareció negar ligeramente, no creyendo lo que decía. Steve comenzaba a notar esos pequeños movimientos con más facilidad, pudiendo así interpretar sus estados de ánimo— Sobre esta cita ¿Te parece si la mantenemos aquí en la torre? Un día entero juntos. Sin misiones ni equipo. Sólo películas y las pausas necesarias para comer, aunque sea por separado. 

Ironman volvió a bajar la mirada, pero al final asintió. 

Y el día de su cita, aun si no sucedió nada en especial, fue el mejor que Steve podía recordar. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony lo hizo reponer el día que le había quitado a Ironman solo un mes después. 

Todo el equipo tenía misiones, incluido Ironman, aunque la suya estaba más relacionada con Industrias Stark y un desmantelamiento de una fábrica. Steve había querido acompañarlo, juntos lo hubieran podido hacer más rápido, y lo más importante, habría podido estar a su lado. Ironman había insistido en que no podía, que era algo que debía hacer solo. Y cuando Steve parecía haber encontrado el argumento perfecto para terminar de convencerlo, fue interceptado en su camino por un agitado Tony Stark que le pidió que actuara como su guardaespaldas mientras Ironman no estaba. 

Tenía una gala a la que no podía faltar bajo ningún concepto. Ironman no estaría y se sentía incómodo estando sin protección entre un montón de hombres que le tenían envidia y rencor. Tras mencionar que era costumbre de varios ir armados, Steve no se vio a si mismo negándose a protegerlo, aun si Tony no hubiera usado el argumento de “pagarle lo de la vez de su cita con Ironman”. 

Tuvo que ponerse un traje pues sería una reunión elegante. No le gustaba, sentía que iba sin posibilidad de protegerlo, lo importante allí era mantener a salvo a Tony. Estaba acomodando sus solapas como gesto de incomodidad cuando Tony por fin se reunió con él. 

Steve siempre había sabido que Tony era atractivo. Todo lo que había visto sobre él en el informe, en las noticias y en los encuentros que habían llegado a tener en la torre. Era más bajo que él, sus ojos cafés, grandes y expresivos. Su cabello castaño siempre acomodado y su barba enmarcaba su perfil. Incluso en el taller que solo había estado vistiendo una camisa negra y había estado sudado y lleno de grasa. Pero en ese momento, por ser una fiesta de ese tipo, se veía excepcionalmente mejor. 

Apartó la mirada pues es de mala educación observar directamente a alguien. 

—¿Estás listo, Capitán Rogers? Sólo porque serás tú mi guardaespaldas no significa que me vaya a portar bien para dejártelo fácil. 

Steve lo miró con curiosidad. Ironman nunca había mencionado que cuidar a Tony fuera complicado de alguna manera. Generalmente mencionaba lo que Tony hacía, lo molesto que terminaba tras sus reuniones o los regaños que Pepper le daba. Nada a resaltar sobre algún comportamiento que dificultara su trabajo al momento de cuidarlo. 

—Haré mi mejor trabajo —le dijo Steve—, de otra manera, no podría quitarme a Ironman de encima. 

Tony le sonrió, de una manera tan suave y cálida que Steve sintió su rostro enrojecer. Nunca le había dedicado una expresión así. Aunque últimamente su relación parecía ir hacia mejor, y Tony estaba cada vez más cómodo entre el equipo, no había pasado de pequeñas sonrisas burlonas o de negocios. Esta en cambio parecía real, sincera. 

—Te importa mucho ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y a Steve le tomó unos buenos segundos entender de qué hablaba y que se refería a Ironman. 

—Él es lo más importante para mí. 

Tony se giró hacia el elevador por lo que Steve ya no pudo seguir viendo su rostro. 

 

En cuanto llegaron al lugar del evento fueron recibidos por Pepper quien estaba muy enojada porque eran casi dos horas tarde. Steve de inmediato comenzó a disculparse, esa era la hora que Tony le había dado. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara, no era su culpa, era de Tony. Tony fingió no ser culpable de nada saludando y posando en fotografías. 

Algunos fotógrafos lo reconocieron y le tomaron fotos también. Tony lo hizo posar en una foto a su lado y tuvieron que decir que estaba ahí porque era su guardaespaldas de esa noche al menos 20 veces. 

Dentro del recinto había armas y otras tecnologías expuestas. Las conferencias comenzaron y la gran mayoría habló sobre algo armamentístico a lo que Steve le estuvo haciendo caras todo el tiempo. Entonces fue turno de Tony, lo acompañó al podio y desde un lado del escenario observó orgulloso como este hablaba de energía limpia y la mejora para el planeta. 

Bajaron y Tony fue directo a la mesa de postres, Steve se acercó con una sonrisa y permaneció cerca. Todo parecía seguro, pero nunca había que confiarse. Prestó atención a la siguiente conferencia, una vez más hablaba de armas. Unos proyectiles con inteligencia artificial integrada para que siempre dieran al objetivo. Steve estaba bastante seguro de que Ironman ya tenía algo así. Tony Stark estaba muy por encima de todas las personas en el lugar. 

Cuando terminó y todos aplaudieron, Steve se giró a mirar a su protegido, atrapó a Tony mirándolo de una manera tan anhelante que lo sorprendió. El genio rápidamente cambió su expresión, pero Steve lo había notado. 

—Ah, —expresó Tony con un brazo estirado hacia el escenario—, allí hay alguien que podría decir algo interesante. 

Steve miró al hombre en el escenario. No lo conocía, pero siendo que con unas palabras todos aplaudieron, no debía ser del todo desconocido. Hizo un par de comentarios a los que todos rieron y entonces levantó un pequeño aparato cuadrado diciendo que era su mejorado PEM con un rango de un kilómetro que tenía la capacidad de desactivar incluso el tan afamado reactor de Stark, si a este no le molestaba. Hizo un gesto hacia Tony y Steve miró cómo este lo respondía levantando una copa en su dirección con una sonrisa. Pero estaba pálido. 

En cuanto las miradas se alejaron de Tony, este comenzó a caminar hacia la salida a paso rápido y sacó su Starkphone. 

—J.A.R.V.I.S., manda una reanimación. Ya, urgente. 

Steve no se separó de él, sin embargo, no pudo preguntarle qué sucedía porque Pepper, quien también estaba en la fiesta, se acercó de inmediato a Tony con una mirada tan preocupada que Steve se preguntó si sufrirían un ataque. 

—Tony —le dijo, tomándolo del brazo con algo de desesperación. 

—Lo sé, Pep. Tengo que irme, cúbreme. 

Ella asintió y sin perder el miedo en su mirada se giró hacia Steve. 

—Tienes que alejarlo, aléjalo tanto, tan rápido como puedas. Por favor, Capitán. 

Steve asintió y siguió a Tony que ya estaba afuera. La cantidad de paparazzis era considerablemente menor a cuando llegaron pues bastantes estaban dentro, pero, aun así, en cuanto lo vieron todos se amontonaron cubriendo el paso. Tony trató de avanzar, pero no lo lograba. Cuando empujó a uno de ellos, Steve supo que lo que sea que sucedía era urgente. Así que tomó del brazo a Tony e intercambió lugares yendo él enfrente y abriéndose camino. 

—Tu auto —empezó Steve cuando por fin dejaron al tumulto atrás. 

—No, no conducir. Correr. Ya. 

Y empezó a andar directo hacia la calle sin precaución. Steve decidió cargarlo en sus brazos, Tony hizo una exclamación ahogada y lo miró con una expresión preocupada. Se disculparía después, no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero entendía que debían alejarse. Así que comenzó a correr, él era claramente más rápido de lo que Tony en solitario hubiera logrado. 

Tony tenía los brazos pegados contra su propio pecho y miraba el centro de conferencias directamente. Entonces se removió en sus brazos y maldijo. Steve notó cómo todo a su alrededor se apagaba. Ya estaban lejos de las personas y la luna se volvió su única fuente de luz. 

Entonces Tony empezó a agitarse y apretar su pecho. Steve tuvo que detenerse y colocarlo en el suelo. Parecía que convulsionaba, sus ojos desubicados y no parecía respirar. Entonces dejó de moverse. 

—¿Tony? ¡Tony! TONY 

Escuchó el sonido de un propulsor aterrizando y observó hacia arriba esperando que se tratara de Ironman, pero era un integrante de la legión de hierro, los androides que Tony había construido para apoyar en el cuidado de los civiles en sus misiones. 

—Señor, Rogers —Era J.A.R.V.I.S. quien hablaba mostrando una caja de la que estaba sacando unos cables—, necesito que abra la ropa del señor Stark. Su pecho debe estar expuesto. 

Steve lo hizo de inmediato, desgarrando la ropa sin cuidado por la prisa, y se paralizó un segundo cuando vio que en el centro del pecho Tony Stark tenía incrustado una placa de metal circular. Estaba rodeada de cicatrices que se extendían por casi toda su caja torácica y empeoraban considerablemente mientras rodeaban el centro. El androide que J.A.R.V.I.S. controlaba presionó este extraño objeto y salió un poco. Conectó los cables en un costado y activando algo en la caja, la placa de metal se encendió de inmediato y Tony Stark despertó tomando una gran bocanada de aire. 

—Oh, dios —se quejó Tony poniendo un mano justo debajo de lo que, ahora encendido, Steve notaba que era un reactor Arc, igual al que daba poder a Ironman y la torre—esto siempre duele. 

—¿Tony? —volvió a preguntar Steve, completamente anonadado. 

—Oh, hey, cap. Uh, ¿sorpresa? 

Tony estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente, como si aun en ese momento tratara de ocultarlo de él. 

—¿Qué es-? 

—¿Esto? Bueno, lo que me mantiene con vida por ahora. 

—¿Te mantiene con vida? —preguntó horrorizado. Ahora entendía por qué él y Pepper habían tenido tal reacción cuando mencionaron un pulso electromagnético que podría apagarlo. 

—Sí, bueno, evita que ciertos pedacitos de metralla alcancen mi corazón. 

—¡¿Tienes metralla que alcance tu corazón?! 

—No lo repitas —dijo Tony tratando de cerrar su ropa que ya no servía—. No es la gran cosa. 

—Claro que es la gran cosa, Tony ¿Por qué no informaste al equipo? Eres nuestro más grande benefactor y tienes una situación delicada de salud. Si algún día te hubiera pasado algo y nosotros no- 

—¡Pero no pasó! —le gritó Tony—No quería que nadie se enterara ¿no es obvio? No necesito esta maldita lástima. No soy de pronto un discapacitado ni- 

Por alguna razón, Tony a pesar de estar tan enojado, al mismo tiempo parecía tan triste. 

—No es lástima —Steve lo tomó por las muñecas para que le prestara atención—, no es lástima. Tony, me preocupas, no quiero que te pase nada. Quiero saber qué hacer si algo como esto se vuelve a dar. No quedarme aquí sentado mirando como se va la vida de tu cuerpo. No me vuelvas a hacer eso. 

Tony asintió y apartó las manos. Steve se hizo un poco hacia atrás sabiendo que a Tony no le gustaba el contacto físico. Aunque ahora se imaginaba por qué. 

—No me trates diferente —le pidió. 

—No puedo prometer eso —le dijo Steve y Tony frunció el ceño dispuesto a pelear con él, pero Steve le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. Ahora eres más asombroso que antes. 

Tony rodó los ojos, pero Steve diferenció cómo sonreía. 

Le encantaba, saber que ahora era más cercano a Tony, era maravilloso. Se lo contaría todo a Ironman en cuanto regresara. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hombre Molécula, se llamaba el enemigo. Tony debió imaginarse algo en base a ese nombre. Algo lógico, algo relacionado a las moléculas y el control de estas. 

Pero no. Llegaron muy estúpidamente y cayeron directo en su trampa. Siguiendo los rastros que había dejado hasta esa isla en el atlántico. Probablemente nunca habían sido derrotados con tanta facilidad. El arco de Clint había desaparecido como cenizas en el viento. 

Estaba jugando con ellos. 

Pero eso no fue lo peor, claro. Lo peor fue cuando por fin lo habían rodeado y con un movimiento hizo que otras cosas importantes desaparecieran. Las alas de Falcon, el martillo de Thor, el escudo del cap.… la armadura de Ironman. 

Widow, Clint y Hulk fueron tras el Hombre Molécula sin pensárselo dos veces. Falcon y Ironman se precipitaron desde el cielo, su caída solo detenida por el follaje de la selva, suficiente para que el golpe no los matara, pero no tanto como para que no doliera un montón. 

Tony se levantó con un quejido y sosteniéndose la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que eso que sentía entre su cabello era sangre. Los brazos y piernas le ardían porque era lo que más se había golpeado y rasguñado. Trató de ponerse de pie y trastabilló hacia el frente apenas sosteniéndose de un árbol para no irse de cara. 

Sintió una mano en su axila y otro en su muñeca que lo ayudaron a levantarse. 

—Ironman —lo llamó preocupado el Capitán América y cuando levantó el rostro, las expresiones de su compañero fueron de preocupación a sorpresa de una manera impresionantes—Tony... —murmuró incrédulo. 

Tony llevó una mano a su rostro de inmediato. Claro, la armadura había desaparecido por completo. 

—Tony, eres... eres Ironman. 

Como reflejo negó con la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que era estúpido. No había nada que ocultar, era obvio que era él. Lo habían descubierto. Se habían dado cuenta de que él era Ironman. Que Tony Stark, el egoísta, narcisista, mercader de la muerte era quien estaba bajo el traje. Alguien que no era digno ni tenía ese derecho. 

La mirada conflictuada del Capitán lo decía todo. Ahora que sabía quién era, lo había perdido por completo. Ya no le permitiría tomar su mano otra vez. Tony odiaba no tener su armadura. No había nada que deseara más en ese momento que poder escapar. 

—¡Cap! ¡Ironman! —se escuchó el grito de Sam que se acercaba. Tony dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Steve se giraba a contestarle. 

—¡Falcon, Thor, vayan a apoyar al resto del equipo! ¡Los alcanzaremos! 

—¡Muy bien! —fue Thor quien contestó. Se escuchaba enojado. Por perder su martillo seguramente. 

Steve lo miró otra vez y Tony se puso aún más tenso cuando notó que su mirada se posaba en su pecho. Para usar debajo de su traje tenía un conjunto pegado que dejaba su reactor a la vista. Trató de esconderlo con los brazos, pero una vez más era demasiado tarde. Steve ya lo había visto todo. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Ironman? —le preguntó acercándose lentamente. 

Tony quería correr y llorar, y gritar también. Odiaba cada segundo de estar ahí, expuesto, sin posibilidad de escape o defensa. Sin poder ocultarse en su traje una vez más. 

—Ironman —como no contestó, Steve levantó la voz— ¡Tony! 

—¡Lo siento ¿De acuerdo?! —le gritó enojado de vuelta—No tengo que pasar por esto.  Cuando regresemos renunciaré a los vengadores. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el enemigo? 

—¿Qué? No, Ironman- Tony, no quiero que renuncies a los vengadores. 

—¿Por qué no? Soy, bueno, yo. ¿Cómo podría permanecer? No tengo derecho, y ahora que sabes quién soy- 

—Ahora que sé quién eres —dijo Steve colocando sus manos en los hombros del otro—, ahora menos que nunca quiero que me dejes, Tony. 

Estaba estático, completamente congelado entre las manos de Steve, observando al otro fijamente sin comprender por qué no le estaba gritando, por qué no lo estaba odiando, por qué no lo estaba echando. Era Tony Stark ¿Cómo podría aceptar que siga siendo Ironman? 

—Ironman —dijo Steve con una mirada tan suave que Tony sentía que se deshacía en ella— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo mirarte a los ojos? Y aquí estás, y eres perfecto. 

—Pero, Steve, yo... 

—No. Cualquier pensamiento que estés teniendo. No. Desde hace tiempo que sé que eres una buena persona, Tony. Hoy solo he descubierto que en realidad eres increíble. 

Entonces Steve lo abrazó. Tony se llenó de pánico, su pecho, su reactor estaba completamente pegado al otro, debía ser feo, debía separarse. Pero había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde que había tenido este contacto con alguien, de verdad lo extrañaba, y por encima de todo eso, era Steve. Era Steve quien lo abrazaba y le decía que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien. Que lo aceptaba. Correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y desesperación. 

Estuvieron de esa manera hasta que sus intercomunicadores sonaron. 

—Hemos detenido al Hombre Molécula, Capitán —anunció Natasha—. ¿Ironman y tú se reunirán con nosotros o siguen ocupados mirándose a los ojos? 

Steve se separó lo suficiente para presionar el aparato en su oreja y Tony aprovechó para respirar profundamente porque sentía que se ahogaba. 

—Entendido —fue lo que dijo Steve—. Los veremos en el quinjet. 

—Recuperamos las cosas, Cap —esta vez fue Sam quien habló—. Tu escudo está completo e intacto. Aunque la armadura de Ironman, creo que solo es un disfraz a comparación de antes. 

—Lo solucionaremos —contestó y cortó la comunicación—. Creo que tenemos que adelantarnos si queremos encontrar algo con qué cubrir tu rostro antes de que lleguen. 

Tony negó suavemente con la cabeza. Si Steve de entre todas las personas lo aceptaba, ya no creía que tuviera nada que temer. 

—Algún día tenían que enterarse —le dijo. Steve sonrió con algo que Tony imaginaba que era orgullo. Sus piernas no lo sostendrían lo suficiente si ahora resultaba que esas expresiones eran para él directamente y no para Ironman, la personalidad que había creado. 

Entonces Steve se inclinó hacia él y Tony sabía lo que venía, lo sabía y aun así no estaba preparado. Lleno de anticipación su corazón ya latía tan salvajemente que se preguntaba si había un error con su reactor cuando los labios de Steve por fin cubrieron los suyos. 

Y aunque el beso no fue nada más allá de eso, fue hermoso y perfecto. Cuando se separaron el mundo parecía tener nuevos colores. Sólo porque se trataba de Steve. 

—Te amo, Tony —le dijo. 

Este soltó una pequeña risa, tal vez de nervios, tal vez por gracia o por simple miedo ante lo que se aproximaba. Tal vez por todo al mismo tiempo. 

—Te amo, Steve —. En esa vida de mentiras que llevaba, nunca había dicho una verdad tan grande como esa. 

—Cuando regresemos —murmuró Steve contra sus labios de una forma baja y rasposa que llenó a Tony de deseo. Podría tocarlo, por fin, y oh, cómo se aseguraría de tocar cada parte de Steve. Y estaba seguro de que sería recíproco por la manera en la que Steve ya subía su mano por el abdomen de Tony. Hasta que se detuvo en su reactor—, cuando regresemos vamos a tener una seria charla sobre esto. 

Tony rió y lo besó de nuevo. Sí, eso también estaba, era lo menos que esperaba. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony no tenía malas ideas. A veces salían mal, o algo se interponía, como en cualquier experimento. Pero sus ideas iniciales no eran malas. 

Sin embargo, viendo cómo Ultrón estaba por tirar un meteorito sobre su planeta, se preguntaba si debería estar así de seguro. 

Después de todo, era causa suya. Él y su insistente necesidad de crear armas que solo quería usar para proteger, pero que terminaban volviéndose contra él y dañaban lo que le importaba, era el mayor peligro para todos. No entendía, ese era el curso de su vida. Hacer algo, que se arruinara, y pasar el resto de su vida arreglándolo. 

A pesar de todo, no estaba solo. 

El grupo estaba allí, más lo que parecían ser dos nuevos integrantes. Sam y Rhodey habían mencionado estar en camino. 

Tenía a los vengadores cuidando su espalda, aun después de que se enteraran de quien era y de la condición que tenía. Eso no había cambiado. A pesar de que este problema tenía todo el nombre Stark en él, y los chicos nuevos se habían movilizado en su contra por causa suya. Estaban a su lado, dispuestos a ayudarle con todos sus problemas, porque eso eran, un equipo. 

Pero más que eso, la persona a su lado, el Capitán América, que lo aceptaba y amaba por lo que era. 

Lo que viniera, estaba seguro de que podrían afrontarlo.  

—¿Cómo suponen que van a detenerme? —preguntó Ultrón. 

—Pues, el viejo ya lo dijo —contestó Ironman—. Juntos. 

Juntos, Ironman y el Capitán América. 

Juntos, Tony Stark y Steve Rogers. 

Porque esa era la manera en la que estarían. Era la forma que importaba. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!


End file.
